My Synthetic Girlfriend
by Sky Lyne
Summary: Mayuzumi Chihiro, siswa kelas 3 SMA. Otaku akut dan seorang nijikon. Cinta mati pada seorang karakter 2D bernama Akashi Seishiina. Seperti apa kisahnya?


_Cinta pertama Mayuzumi Chihiro adalah seorang karakter 2D yang bisa bernyanyi._

Mayuzumi Chihiro, siswi SMA Rakuzan yang pendiam, terkenal sebagai seorang siswi teladan yang jenius namun tidak populer, terlahir dari keluarga yang biasa-biasa saja, punya wajah yang lumayan ganteng namun terlihat cupu karena kacamata besar yang selalu bertengger di batang hidungnya sekaligus keberadaan dirinya yang sulit ternotis, juga seorang _otaku_.

Yap, Chihiro adalah seorang _otaku_. Semua orang tau itu. Teman-temannya seantero SMA Rakuzan tau itu. Chihiro adalah seorang fanatik animasi-animasi dan buku bergambar dari negeri kelahirannya sendiri, atau biasa disebut _anime_ dan _manga_. Jika ditanya orang perihal satu judul _anime_ atau _manga_, Chihiro pasti langsung tau dan bisa menjawabnya. Chihiro tau semua judul _anime_ dan _manga_. Mulai dari _anime_ dan _manga_ yang jadul sekali, yang kurang populer, yang sedang naik daun, atau yang lagi hot-hotnya, Chihiro pasti tau. Yap, bisa dibilang dia ini ensiklopedia khusus _anime_ dan _manga_ berjalan.

Selain pecinta _anime_, Chihiro juga merupakan pecinta _Vocaloid_. Siapa sih yang tidak tau soal perangkat lunak yang satu itu? _Vocaloid_ adalah perangkat lunak yang dapat bernyanyi hasil sintetis suara manusia. Jika diberi lirik dan nada, mereka akan menyanyikan lagu yang kita inginkan.

Ada banyak sekali karakter _Vocaloid_ yang tercipta hingga saat ini. Mulai dari yang sangat populer seperti Hatsune Miku dan antek-anteknya, sampai beberapa karakter penyanyi Korea dan China juga berbagai macam negara lainnya. Chihiro tau tentang mereka semua. Ia hapal semua suara mereka. Namun, diantara sekian banyaknya karakter _Vocaloid_ tersebut, hanya satu karakter yang berhasil membuat Chihiro jatuh hati padanya.

Seorang karakter berwujud _Yokai_—manusia setengah siluman rubah ekor sembilan—digambarkan dengan sosok gadis berusia sekitar 17 tahun, berambut semerah darah, bermata heterokrom (kanan merah, kiri emas), memakai kimono berwarna merah-hitam, memakai kalung berbandul lonceng emas di lehernya, memiliki sembilan ekor dan dua telinga rubah di kepalanya, dengan tiga kumis di kedua pipinya, dan oh— jangan lupakan. Dia punya senyum menawan dan suara yang sangat lembut yang bisa menghipnotis siapa saja.

Namanya Akashi Seishiina.

Mirisnya, Chihiro jatuh cinta pada sosok karakter yang satu ini. Yap, jatuh cinta. Benar-benar jatuh cinta. Bukan seperti orang-orang pada umumnya yang hanya mengidolakan mereka. Chihiro benar-benar jatuh cinta pada karakter itu. Hampir setiap hari, Chihiro berharap dapat bertemu dengan Seishiina dan menyentuhnya secara langsung. Hampir setiap hari, Chihiro berharap Seishiina menjadi nyata.

Dan hampir setiap hari juga, teman-temannya menatap Chihiro dengan iba.

_HAPPY SYNTHESIZER kimi no mune no oku made_

_Todoku you na MELODY kanaderu yo_

_Tsumaranai "tatemae" ya ya na koto zenbu_

_Keshite ageru kara kono oto de_

_Nan no torie mo nai boku ni tada hitotsu_

_Sukoshi dakedo dekiru koto_

_Kokoro odoraseru kazaranai kotoba_

_Denshion de tsutaeru yo__ [1]_

Chihiro memutar salah satu lagu yang dinyanyikan Seishiina sambil menyapu kelas ketika piket sore. Momoi yang sedang menghapus papan tulis menatapnya miris.

"Mayu-_kun_, jatuh cinta pada karakter 2D hanya akan menyiksamu saja, lho."

Perkataan Momoi dengan nada datarnya itu berhasil nge-_jleb_ di hati Chihiro. Chihiro merasa ditampar oleh kenyataan yang ada.

Seketika, Chihiro pundung di pojokan.

* * *

**My Synthetic Girlfriend**

**Sky Lyne present**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Sci-Fi, Humor.**

**Main Chara : Mayuzumi Chihiro and Akashi Seishiina.**

**Warning : Fem! Akashi, typo, dan lain sebagainya.**

**MayuAka story**

**My first fic in this fandom**

**Selamat membaca~**

* * *

_Kowareru you na KISU wo shimashou._

_Kono sora sae tadareru hodo_

_Kimi no kioku ni yakitsukete_

_Kienai kizu wo nokosu no__ [2]_

"Huh~ Aku baper dengar lagu ini," gumam Chihiro dikala jam kosong dimana Araki-sensei tidak bisa mengajar karena kena difteri. Bukannya sedih dengan keadaan sang guru yang sedang kena wabah berbahaya, para siswanya malah berhura ria dengan mengacaukan kelas bahkan sampai membuat gaduh hingga kena omelan Aida Kagetora sang Kepala Sekolah. Atas dasar dari itu semua, mereka—anak-anak kelas 3-D—diharuskan membersihkan toilet sebagai hukuman karena mengganggu ketertiban kelas-kelas lain yang masih belajar. Anak-anak cowok sudah sibuk dengan kerjaan mereka di toilet khusus cowok, sedangkan para cewek sibuk bersih-bersih toilet khusus mereka.

Di sinilah Chihiro, di dalam kamar mandi guru, sedang mengepel lantai sambil bersenandung tidak jelas. Kalau sudah dengar lagu dari _earphone_ yang disambungkan ke _MP3_ miliknya, Chihiro anteng-anteng saja meski harus diberi kerjaan bejibun. Karena itu, teman-temannya memanfaatkan Chihiro dengan tidak mengusiknya dan membiarkan Chihiro melakukan pekerjaan mereka sambil dengar lagu dari penyanyi sintetis favoritnya. Sedangkan para siswa lain mulai beranjak meninggalkan toilet dan membiarkan Chihiro kerja sendirian.

Sebagai teman yang baik, Kotarou dan Reo merasa kasihan juga melihat Chihiro. Chihiro sendiri sih tak peduli. Toh, selama dia tidak diganggu saat sedang asyik mendengarkan lagu dari pacar khayalannya ini, dia tidak masalah melakukan kerjaan apapun.

"Chihiro, kamu pasti capek kan? Istirahat sana, gantian sama yang lain," ujar Kotarou perhatian. Sayangnya, Chihiro tidak mendengarnya. Dia sudah menyetel lagunya dengan volume super hingga tidak ada yang bisa didengarnya selain suara dari lagunya. Terkadang, Kotarou dan Reo heran. Kenapa telinga Chihiro tidak bermasalah padahal sering sekali mendengarkan musik dengan volume kelewat batas?

"Chihiro udah dalam mode _budeg_. Aku harus pakai cara itu."

Kotarou mengernyit melihat Reo yang ngacir entah kemana. Tak lama kemudian, ia kembali dengan sebuah toa di tangannya. Kotarou kicep.

"Woy, Reo. Seriusan kamu—"

"WOY CHIHIRO!"

Perkataan Kotarou terpotong oleh teriakan keras Reo yang terdengar hingga seantero gedung SMA Konoha. Anak-anak cewek yang tadinya sibuk membersihkan toilet cewek langsung berhambur ke tempat kejadian.

Kotarou kembali kicep. Ia yakin sesuatu yang buruk akan segera terjadi.

"Reo, kamu mau bikin aku tuli mendadak ya?" ujar Chihiro yang masih kaget. Ia melepas kedua _earphone_ dari telinganya dan berhenti mengepel.

"Habis, kamu budeg banget. Diajak ngomong padahal," gerutu Reo.

Chihiro menatapnya datar. "Maaf, tadi kamu ngomong apa?"

"Bukan aku yang ngomong. Tuh, si Kotarou."

Chihiro menatap Kotarou penuh tanya. Kotarou kembali mengulang perkataannya.

"Tadi, aku nyuruh kamu gantian sama yang lain. Daritadi kan kamu kerja sendirian terus. Nanti kalau kamu capek terus pingsan, siapa lagi yang repot? Aku cuma nggak mau berurusan sama kedua adikmu yang menyebalkan itu," cerocos Kotarou.

"Lho, memangnya kenapa dengan adikku?" tanya Chihiro bingung.

"Tetsuya dan Shougo kan emang ribet kalau sudah menyangkut soal kamu," jawab Reo.

Chihiro hanya diam tanpa ada minat untuk istirahat sejenak. "Tenang aja Reo, Kotarou. Aku akan baik-baik aja kok selama pacarku menye_manga_tiku," ujar Chihiro.

Kotarou dan Reo mengernyit. Mereka saling lempar pandang karena bingung.

"Pacar, sejak kapan kamu jadian?"

"Sama siapa? Momoi? Riko? Atau Alex?"

Pertanyaan beruntun mulai dilemparkan Kotarou dan Reo. Chihiro mulai kesal. Mukanya pun sudah tertekuk.

"Bukan, bukan. Pacarku itu beda sama yang lain. Dia itu penyanyi," ujar Chihiro.

"Hah?" Kotarou dan Reo kembali melongo. _Hebat banget Chihiro punya pacar seorang penyanyi,_ kira-kira itulah yang mereka pikirkan.

"Iya, pacarku itu Akashi Seishiina."

Seketika Kotarou dan Reo _sweatdrop_. Dengan iba, Reo menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Chihiro lembut.

"Temanku sayang, semoga kamu cepat bangun dari mimpimu ya," ujarnya miris.

Chihiro cemberut karena reaksi kedua temannya.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah…

Chihiro melahap es krim stik rasa vanila yang dibelinya di pinggir jalan. Pekerjaan hari ini cukup melelahkan dan membuatnya haus. Makan es krim saat sedang panas-panasnya begini merupakan pilihan yan tepat. Reo dan Kotarou juga melakukan hal yang sama. Reo makan es krim rasa pisang sedangkan Kotarou rasa stroberi.

_Ima, kimi wa mukau ashita he to_

_Ryoute wo futte "mata ashita ne" to_

_Sono senaka me ga ke "ganbare" to_

_Kiita koto aru koe de sakenda yo_

_Douji ni kakedasu_

_Pikapika to hikaru kokoro wo nosete_

_Dakara bye bye_

_"Mukashi mukashi no kyou no boku"__ [3]_

Lagu berjudul _Once Upon A Me_ yang dinyanyikan oleh Seishiina itu mengalir lembut lewat kedua _earphone_ yang dikenakannya. Kali ini ia menyetelnya dengan volume sedang.

"Chihiro, aku mau tanya sama kamu deh," ujar Kotarou membuka obrolan.

"Tanya tinggal tanya. Nggak usah minta izin segala," jawab Chihiro ketus.

"Tapi, jangan marah ya. Janji?"

Chihiro menatap Kotarou bingung. "Emangnya kamu mau nanya apaan sih, Kotarou?"

Kotarou menatap Chihiro was-was. Sebenarnya ia tidak enak menanyakan hal ini.

"Ini soal Seishiina. Kamu serius beneran jatuh cinta sama karakter itu?" tanya Kotarou. Tersirat nada khawatir dari suaranya.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?" Chihiro menjawab dengan polos dan jujur. Dalam hati, ingin sekali Kotarou memukul kepala temannya ini untuk mengembalikannya seperti semula.

"Jatuh cinta seperti seorang cowok yang sedang kasmaran? Seperti Kotarou yang jatuh cinta sama Momoi-_chan_ walaupun Momoi_-chan_ nggak pernah peka?" Reo tiba-tiba saja nimbrung dengan sindiran yang langsung tepat sasaran. Kotarou mendelik tajam.

"Atau seperti Reo yang jatuh cinta pada Riko dan akhirnya malah terjebak _friendzone?"_ Kotarou balas dendam. Reo membalasnya dengan _death glare._

"Ya, kurang lebih seperti itu. Tepat seperti yang kalian rasakan ketika kalian jatuh cinta pada dua cewek yang tadi kalian sebutkan," jawab Chihiro.

"Kamu serius?"

Chihiro mengangguk.

"Chihiro, kamu beneran udah nggak waras. Aku harus kasih tau Tetsuya supaya dia bawa kamu ke psikiater terdekat," ujar Reo.

"Kenapa ngomong begitu?"

Chihiro menatap bingung kedua temannya yang menatapnya prihatin. Tiba-tiba saja Kotarou menghela napas.

"Chihiro, aku tau kalau Seishiina itu cantik. Ya, aku akui semua karakter cewek _Vocaloid_ ataupun _anime_ itu selalu cantik. Jarang banget ada yang jelek. Aku udah sering ketemu sama temen yang bilang kalau dia jatuh cinta sama karakter 2D kesukaannya, tapi ternyata nggak sepenuhnya benar. Mereka cuma kagum saja dan mereka masih normal dengan menyukai manusia asli. Tapi kalau kamu…"

Kotarou menatap Chihiro miris. Reo ikut-ikutan memberi tatapan yang sama. Chihiro makin kebingungan.

"Kayaknya udah parah deh," Kotarou dan Reo berujar kompak. Chihiro cemberut.

"Kalian ini sama sekali nggak ngerti ya? Aku beneran suka sama Seishiina tau. Aku tau aku ini nggak normal, tapi aku nggak bisa negbuang perasaan ini. Semakin aku coba untuk kembali normal, aku malah semakin terjerat dalam pesona Seishiina," Chihiro berujar hiperbolis. Kotarou dan Reo melotot tak percaya.

"Selama ini, aku selalu berusaha untuk jatuh cinta pada manusia asli. Tapi, aku nggak pernah bisa. Karena cintaku sudah kuberikan pada Seishiina," Chihiro menatap kedua temannya dengan mata abu-abunya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Kalian nggak akan pernah bisa mengerti perasaanku," lirih Chihiro. Ia menghela napas. Chihiro mempercepat langkahnya, meninggalkan kedua temannya yang bengong melihat sikapnya.

"Oi, Chihiro! Kamu mau kemana? Kenapa buru-buru?" tanya Reo.

"Aku mau pulang! Percuma aku ngomong sama kalian. Nggak ada gunanya!"

Chihiro ngambek. Kotarou dan Reo saling berpandangan. Kemudian, keduanya mengangguk setelah mendapat sebuah kesimpulan.

Chihiro positif menderita _nijikon._

* * *

_Kienai kanashimi mo_

_hokorobi mo anata to ireba_

_"Sorede yokatta ne" to waraeru no ga_

_Donna ni ureshiika__  
_

_Me no mae no subete ga_

_boya kete wa tokete yuku you na_

_Kiseki de afurete tarinai ya_

_Atashi no namae wo yonde kureta__  
_

_Anata no namae wo yonde ii ka na__ [4]_

Chihiro galau. Ia berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya sambil memutar salah satu lagu yang juga dinyanyikan Seishiina. Nada lagunya galau, arti lagunya galau banget, suara Seishiina yang lembut saat menyanyikan lagu itu membuat Chihiro tambah galau. Tanpa sadar Chihiro menangis sendiri.

Chihiro tau dirinya lebay. Dia mudah sekali terbawa emosi. Hanya karena masalah cintanya dengan Seishiina si karakter 2D sampai membuat dirinya semarah itu pada kedua temannya. Harusnya Chihiro tidak boleh bersikap seperti itu. Ia sudah dewasa, ia tidak boleh kekanakan. Kotarou dan Reo pasti kecewa padanya. Chihiro harus meminta maaf pada mereka.

Tapi, Chihiro masih malas melakukannya. Bagaimanapun juga, Chihiro kesal karena teman-temannya tidak ada yang mau mengerti perasaannya. Jika mereka memang tidak mengerti, tidak usah pedulikan Chihiro. Urus saja urusan mereka, jangan usik kehidupan Chihiro. Toh, Chihiro sendiri tidak terlalu peduli.

Terlalu lama bergelayut dengan pikirannya sendiri membuat Chihiro jenuh juga. Chihiro memutuskan untuk membuka laptop dan menjelajahi _YouTube_, siapa tau ada lagu Seishiina keluaran terbaru.

Namun, yang didapatkan Chihiro adalah sebuah _video_ dengan judul yang cukup menarik.

_Talkloid with Seishiina : Ucapkan Satu Permintaan Terbesarmu dan Seishiina akan Mengabulkannya! Ucapkan dengan Setulus Hati Ya~_

Chihiro _sweatdrop._ Judulnya kayak kereta aja. Panjang banget. Namun, karena tertarik, Chihiro memutar video tersebut. Setelah menunggu _buffering,_ tiba-tiba muncul karakter Seishiina yang sedang melambai-lambai di depan layar dengan senyum lima jarinya.

"_Konichiwa, minna-san! Ogenki desu ka?_ Pasti baik-baik aja kan? Nah, kali ini aku dapat kesempatan untuk _talkloid_ bersama kalian. Kalian harus mengucapkan satu permintaan kalian dengan setulus hati, maka aku akan mengabulkannya!"

Seishiina berbicara lancar sekali. Chihiro menatap kagum karakter 2D kesayangannya itu. Seishiina memang berbeda dengan karakter lain. Dia benar-benar mirip manusia sungguhan.

"Aku beri kalian waktu sepuluh detik untuk mengucapkan permintaan kalian. Dimulai dari sekarang!"

Layar tiba-tiba saja berubah gelap. Lalu muncul angka dimulai dari angka sepuluh yang terus menghitung mundur. Chihiro kelabakan. Haruskah ia mengucapkan permintaannya untuk sesuatu yang konyol seperti ini? Apakah Seishiina benar-benar akan mengabulkannya? Lalu, permintaan yang mana yang harus ia katakan?

"Ah, aku tau!" Chihiro tiba-tiba saja berseru. Ia segera memejamkan matanya dan menangkupkan kedua tangan di depan dada. Lalu mulai mengucapkan permintaannya dengan khusyuk.

"Aku ingin Seishiina menjadi nyata."

TEEETT!

Waktu mengucapkan permintaan telah habis. Chihiro menatap layar laptopnya kecewa. Apa dia kehabisan waktu? Chihiro tersenyum miris. Bodoh juga dirinya percaya pada hal semacam ini.

Saat Chihiro sedang sibuk merutuki dirinya sendiri, Chihiro sama sekali tidak menyadari sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada laptopnya. Cahaya putih yang lama kelamaan semakin terang keluar dari layar laptopnya. Chihiro terkejut. Ia sontak menutup kedua matanya yang kesilauan karena cahaya tersebut.

SHINGG~

Namun, itu tidak berlangsung lama. Beberapa detik kemudian, cahaya itu menghilang. Disusul dengan suara gaduh dari seseorang. Bukan suara Chihiro, itu suara orang lain. Suara perempuan.

Chihiro sukses membeku di tempat.

"_Are?_ Dimana aku? Kenapa semuanya serba abu-abu? Ini kamar cowok ya? Eh tapi kok, banyak banget poster aku?"

Chihiro menatap gadis dengan penampilan aneh di hadapannya itu. Rambut gadis itu merah, matanya heterokrom merah-emas, ada ekor aneh berjumlah sembilan di bagian belakang tubuhnya, muncul dua telinga rubah di kepalanya, ada tiga kumis di kedua pipinya. Gadis itu mengenakan kimono berwarna merah-hitam dengan sebuah kalung berbandul lonceng emas. Saat ia berkata, suara lembutnya itu mirip dengan seseorang.

Mirip Seishiina. Tidak, itu benar-benar Seishiina.

"E-eh?!"

"_Are?"_

Gadis itu menatap Chihiro yang wajahnya sudah sangat pucat. Chihiro kaget sekaligus bingung. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini.

Akashi Seishiina benar-benar menjadi nyata. Permintaannya benar-benar terkabulkan.

"HEEEEE?!"

Dan Chihiro hanya bisa berteriak histeris.

**Bersambung...**

* * *

**[1] = Happy Synthesizer - Megurine Luka ft Gumi**

**[2] = Kiss - Hatsune Miku**

**[3] = Eine Kleine - Kenshi Yonezu**

**Author's note :**

**WKWKWK apa ini? Tidak jelas sekali XD. Chi-chan, maafkan aku karena telah menistakanmu. Sebenarnya udah lama pengen publish ini tapi blm ada waktu. Rencananya hanya akan ada dua hingga tiga chapter. Menurut kalian gmn nih? Berniat mereview?**


End file.
